


Over His Phase

by CiellaAnderson



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Takuto suffers from being a Ginga Bishounen, The Author liked writing angst from 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: Tsunashi Takuto would do anything to save people with his powers, even at the cost of his own life.
Relationships: Shindou Sugata/Tsunashi Takuto
Kudos: 8





	Over His Phase

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from 2014 exported from Wattpad. :)

He couldn't feel his lungs. It's as if they are being ripped out of his own body.

He would have hated his situation if it wasn't for the greater good.

Being a Ginga Bishounen isn't all about saving people and hogging all the glory it provides. It requires a sacrifice.

_A sacrifice that requires his own life line._

It is not a secret to all Star Drivers that your life is somehow tied to the Cybody. While others took some time to realize this fact, Takuto realized it as soon as he entered his fifth phase.

Takuto associated his fifth phase to cancer. Ridiculous as it may seem, the pain has its resemblance.

He coughed hard, the small chunks of blood spewing out from his mouth and hitting his palms. He's quite glad the blood has lessened for the past few weeks. It's been considerably a lot right after he started his fifth phase.

He couldn't let Wako know or anyone about his condition. To him, his situation is not theirs to worry about and it is not like he wanted them to pry into his personal space all the time. He just knew that they will insist in taking care of him even if he refuse.

All he needed in his wretched condition is rest and a small time of peace to himself then he'll be good as new again.

Takuto gently closed his eyes and willed himself to relax despite the difficulty to breathe.

...It has been happening a lot lately. This symptom reminds him of asthma now.

There will be a time where his chest will hurt so bad and there are times that he'll just collapse in a bout of extreme pain and can't breathe properly.

This afternoon is one of those instances.The pain started so small as if it's just starting to numb so he focused on the remaining discussion that is three minutes before dismissal, quite confident that it won't get worse.

However, that confidence suddenly fluctuated when he felt the pain gradually increasing every three seconds. It's just luck that there is no meeting in the drama club and he managed to form an excuse to leave ahead of everyone.

He left without looking back. He just ran as much as he can even with the pain. All that was in his mind was to keep his condition a secret from everyone. That's all that matters.

Now that he lay on his bed, he could finally hear the distant hum of the birds and the soft rustling of the leaves. He felt at peace.

But his body won't cooperate. The pain coursed through his body like electricity. He involuntarily shot up from his position, coughing violently that it shook his body with great force.

It didn't subside just like what the redhead expected. Tears ran down his cheeks as the pain became very much for him.

As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't help but resort to crying since this is the only option that allows him to vent out his frustration.

His own fits swallowed all his senses that he didn't notice the slight slam of the door nor the gentle touch that rested on his back.

"Are you alright, Takuto?"

The voice pulled him out of his fit as he felt the pain subsiding a little, finally regaining his senses.

And that's when it struck him---

Takuto immediately looked up to see his unexpected visitor and was visibly surprised to clash eyes with narrow gold ones that always looked so kind and gentle.

"What happened?" The owner of those eyes questioned him again. The concern in his voice leaking out like an open faucet.

He couldn't answer. The only other person aside from Wako whom he didn't want to burden with his condition is THIS guy.

Sugata Shindou.

Even without the proper confession, he could feel how much the bluenette loves him. It's not those brotherly/best friend love like what everyone assumes it to be. It is love between a couple who went through a lot of difficulties and casualties in life.

And that's why he couldn't burden him with his own condition. Sugata has his own problems to worry about and he is not going to be an addition to it.

Takuto did what is best for the both of them: He lied.

He smiled with his eyes closed, hoping that Sugata won't suspect a thing from this action. He knew in himself that he is not really that good in lying but he gave it a shot just to get the bluenette off his heels.

"I am alright, Sugata! I just happened to choke on my own spit."

He didn't dare open his eyes. Opening it would just reveal his whole plan and his real condition.

Sugata remained quiet for a while, not really believing the red head's excuse. He could somehow feel it. The aura of someone hiding something. It's evident and it's not just because Takuto is easy to read.

It's because Takuto looks really pale. His eyes were not that bright anymore. As if they became brown for some reason and it extremely worries him even though he can't voice his concerns.

He really wanted to leave it at that but staring at Takuto's face made him see something that piqued his attention. Sugata leaned in to confirm his suspicion, making the red head open his eyes abruptly due to the sudden invasion of personal space.

And that does it-- He grabbed Takuto's face without warning and pulled it close to his face as if to magnify what he just saw.

"You've been couging out blood, aren't you? Don't lie to me, Takuto! Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

Takuto cringed at the tone Sugata used on him. It's not that he's not used to this kind of tone but there's something that's laced in his voice.

Sugata almost sounded _scared_.

"Takuto. Tell me your real condition. Are you falling ill?"

The red head bit his lip and looked away. He planned to keep his condition a secret that the possibilities of confessing it didn't cross his mind at all. It would have been better if Wako found him first. But of course, fate plays a dirty game. It had to be Sugata. HIS Sugata.

"Please, Takuto. I'm begging you. Tell me." Perhaps the pleading voice pulled him out of his strong resolve that he just grabbed the bluenette close to him.

He buried his face into the soft fabric of Sugata's uniform and cried. He cried hard that he could be sure he'll run out of tears soon.

"I'm sorry, Sugata. I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry." Takuto repeated it again and again, hoping everything would just come out of him in the form of his never-ending tears.

Sugata felt crying as he hugged the red head. He never needed words when it comes to Takuto. He could feel, understand. Hear Takuto's inner voice.

He could hear the cry of hurt of the red head's soul. It pains him to hear such heart-wrenching cries.

If he could only ease his pain. If he could just trade places with him.

If only...

**Author's Note:**

> 6/21/2020 Author's note:
> 
> I have started the process of exporting all my Wattpad works to AO3. I wasn't able to do this a decade ago because we had no PC and it's hard to copy paste most of my works from Wattpad (I typed my works using the mobile app) with all the technicalities I have to fill out in here. Haha! But now, we've got a PC and I'm trying my best to get everything here.  
> I have no beta, so I'm trying to check all my grammar lapses and spelling errors as much as possible. The majority is unedited since my writing prowess back then is much more desirable than now :u:


End file.
